De l'autre côté de la route
by Listelia
Summary: Yoo Jung-In se dépêche de retourner au bureau ce jour-là, mais elle est obligée de patienter au feu avant de traverser. De l'autre côté du passage piéton, son regard tombe sur un couple inhabituel, mais étrangement familier...


La procureur Yoo Jung-In détestait attendre pour traverser au passage piéton, mais le boulevard était trop large et trop dangereux à cette heure-ci pour qu'elle se risque à essayer de passer entre deux voitures.

Elle piétinait avec impatience, gênée par le vent froid qui hérissait sa frange, quand le coin de son œil se posa sur eux.

Ils étaient de l'autre côté de la rue, en train de remonter le trottoir.

Un homme et une femme.

L'homme marchait à longues enjambées, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, et se retournait de temps à autre, sans ralentir.

La jeune femme trottinait en essayant de se maintenir au même niveau. Elle avait les yeux sur sa tablette et semblait expliquer quelque chose. Sa besace en cuir lui battait les cuisses et la capuche bordée de fourrure blanche de son manteau glissait un peu de ses épaules. Ses courts cheveux bruns étaient rassemblés en une mini queue de cheval.

L'homme l'écoutait et l'interrompait parfois, le menton par-dessus l'épaule, sans cesser d'avancer rapidement. Il portait un costume sous sa veste noire ouverte, et une cravate bleu ciel. Il avait les cheveux coupés en brosse, foncés, et une moustache très fine.

Yoo Jung-In pencha la tête de côté.

_Beau._

_Mais un peu effrayant._

Il y avait quelque chose dans la démarche de l'homme, une allure féline, puissante – un certain danger vague et indéterminé.

Le couple s'arrêta de l'autre côté du passage piéton, en face d'elle. La jeune femme continuait de parler en glissant ses doigts sur la tablette, en équilibre sur ses fines bottines à talons, avec un sourire doux et des yeux qui pétillaient. L'homme regardait devant lui, l'air de réfléchir, campé les jambes écartées comme si le trottoir lui appartenait.

Il hochait le menton, un sourcil froncé.

_Le chef d'équipe et sa secrétaire, sans doute. Ou quelque chose du genre._

La procureur renifla avec dédain.

Son propre patron, Min Tae-yeon, aurait eu un air terriblement blasé. Il aurait sûrement levé un sourcil désapprobateur et pincé les lèvres en écoutant un rapport fait avec autant d'enthousiasme.

Ses yeux de chat se seraient posés sur elle, à demi-fermés, et il aurait lâché une question piège au bout d'un moment, comme s'il se réjouissait de la voir perdre le fil de sa pensée.

On aurait dit qu'il faisait exprès de la faire enrager.

Toujours mystérieux, toujours solitaire, toujours à se balader comme s'il vivait sur un plan d'existence supérieur.

_Raah !_

Elle gonfla ses joues, furieuse.

Même quand il n'était pas là, il la rendait chèvre.

Le feu était toujours rouge et le flot de voitures ne diminuait pas.

De l'autre côté de la route, l'homme avait fini par prendre la tablette et la considérait avec attention. Il finit par sourire – un sourire sarcastique, plié au coin de sa bouche – puis rendit le petit écran à la jeune femme en disant une phrase qui la fit lever les yeux d'un air attristé.

Yoo Jung-In frissonna.

Elle changea d'avis.

Le procureur Min Tae-yeon était insupportable et démontrait autant de sentiment qu'un bout de bois, mais quand il souriait – et ça n'arrivait que TRES rarement – il souriait sincèrement, presque _gentiment_.

Le sourire de l'homme sur le trottoir d'en face était celui d'un animal qui sent sa proie, cruel et glacé.

_Le sourire d'un humain qui a perdu son cœur._

_D'un mort._

Même Min Tae-yeon avait une âme, quelque part, enfouie sous sa volonté inflexible. On la voyait quand il s'adressait à Ji-ae, par exemple, ou quand il partageait une des blagues privées dont le détective Hwang avait le secret.

Une bourrasque de vent bouscula Jung-In qui lâcha un petit glapissement.

Des gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur la chaussée.

Elle lança un regard meurtrier vers le ciel chargé de gros nuages sombres.

_Parfait._

_Il ne manquait plus qu'un meurtre sordide pour que sa journée soit complètement gâchée._

Et le bonhomme était toujours rouge, à croire qu'il était détraqué.

_Le plus long feu de l'humanité, sérieusement ! Ils se fichent de qui ?_

Elle râla entre ses dents, faisant sursauter les gens qui attendaient à côté d'elle.

De l'autre côté de la rue, le brusque coup de vent avait déséquilibré la jeune femme. L'homme l'avait stabilisée en lui attrapant le bras. Elle s'excusait, en souriant, repeignait du bout des doigts ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Le bonhomme passa au vert.

Jung-In s'engagea sur le passage piéton en consultant sa montre. En courant un peu, elle serait au bureau avant les gars et peut-être que les résultats de l'échantillon seraient arrivés. Elle rêvait d'avoir l'info avant lui et de clouer le bec au procureur Min avant qu'il aie fini de poser sa question.

Il y eut un crissement de freins, suivi d'exclamations furieuses. La traversée du boulevard fut ralentie par les passants qui s'arrêtaient pour assister à la dispute entre les deux conducteurs. Pressée entre plusieurs personnes, Jung-In joua des coudes, agacée.

Elle se retrouva épaule contre épaule avec la jeune femme à la capuche bordée de fourrure.

- ça va mal tourner, disait celle-ci, consternée. "Ils ont l'air prêts à s'empoigner."

- Quelqu'un finira par appeler la police, répondit l'homme distraitement. "Est-ce qu'on a reçu le rapport d'enquête du bureau des procureurs ?"

- Min-Ho a dit qu'ils l'avaient faxé. On l'aura en arrivant.

- Pourquoi ils n'ont pas envoyé ça par e-mail ? marmonna l'homme.

Yoo Jung-In eut la langue levée pour riposter d'un ton acide, mais elle s'interrompit.

De si près, les yeux en amande de l'homme étaient très doux, posés sur la jeune femme.

L'expression sévère de son visage en était adoucie, apaisée.

- Capitaine, vu qu'on va sûrement y passer la nuit, le détective Baek a proposé qu'on commande, dit soudain la jeune femme à la tablette. "Vos préférez chinois ou japonais ?"

- Sushis, dit l'homme sans hésiter.

Il tendit le bras et releva la capuche de sa collègue.

- Nam Ye Ri, dit-il d'un ton de reproche. "Vous n'avez pas froid, comme ça ?"

Le geste était un peu brusque, un peu distancé, mais Jung-In sourit alors que l'embouteillage se libérait. Elle finit de traverser, se retourna à la dernière bande blanche. Le couple était déjà de l'autre côté de la rue, en train de se diriger vers le centre-ville.

_Trop mignon._

_Elle n'a pas peur de lui._

_Et ce type a l'air de faire des efforts pour s'humaniser à cause d'elle._

_C'est chou._

Elle se demandait pour quel bureau ils travaillaient et si le rapport des procureurs qu'ils attendaient était passé par le Parquet dont elle dépendait.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner.

Elle le sortit de la poche de son blouson molletonné, tout en pressant le pas.

_Appel entrant : Procureur Min_

Elle fit la grimace.

- Oui, patron ?

- Où es-tu ? On t'attend !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

En ce qui la concernait, elle pouvait courir pour obtenir le même genre de regard amical de la part de son patron.

- J'arrive, j'arrive… grogna-t-elle, contrite.

- Procureur Yoo ? dit joyeusement la voix du détective Hwang dans le combiné. "Dépêche-toi, Dong-man a amené un plat préparé par sa mère et ça sent délicieusement bon !"

- Je me grouille, soupira-t-elle. "Il est furax ?"

Un gloussement de rire.

- Plutôt oui. Je crois qu'il a eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose…

Un bruit étouffé, puis la voix pincée du procureur Min.

- Ne traîne pas. Je raccroche.

Jung-In s'arrêta pour regarder l'écran, un peu incrédule.

Puis elle pouffa pour elle-même.

_Cette journée n'était pas si mauvaise, après tout._

La pluie se mit à tomber et la jeune femme se mit à courir en mettant ses bras en protection au-dessus de sa tête.

_Nam Ye Ri Eonni…_

_Moi aussi, je vais finir par l'apprivoiser – mon patron qui a oublié ce que voulait dire être humain._

Derrière elle, le feu passa au rouge de nouveau, et le flot de voitures se remit à couler, presque flou, entre les deux trottoirs.


End file.
